Mordred Potter
by MusicMan1o57
Summary: When Lily gives birth to a stillborn, Sirius and James use an old Black ritual to bring life to the baby, only for the soul chosen to be that of a mafia boss. Follow Mordred as she gains a new lease on life. Warning: she's a lesbian.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've not been on for years, but I just got time and inspiration for a new story thats been on my mind for a while. Please enjoy.**

**I do not own anything but my characters**

Stepping from behind the crates of ammo, Mordred Duvette aimed her .45 at the man in front of her.

"Thought you could go behind my back Daemon?" Her mouth tilted in a half smirk. "I guess you didn't get the message. No one crosses the family and lives."

Mordred was a small woman of 5ft with waist length blue hair that fell in soft curls and silver blue eyes that held only anger when facing Daemon. He on the other hand was a respectable 5ft 7 with short auburn hair and hazel eyes.

He had been going behind Mordreds back and selling ammo and guns to the Donnavich family for a year, until the trap was sprung. As he reached for his own gun, others of the Duvette Family crept out of their hiding places to surround him.

"As you can see you're outnumbered. Drop your guns and you'll get a quick death." He only shook his head before speaking.

"I'm afraid you've been duped. For you see, I'm not alone." The rest of the group turned around at that and started firing on the people sneaking up on them. Gunfire rang out from all ends as the battle began. Mordred shot Daemon who dodged before both ran for cover.

She was able to kill three of the enemies in one shots before ducking down to avoid a similar fate. Her head turned as someone rolled next to her. Her partners blue eye looked at her through her dark blonde hair as Sally Anne sat up behind the crate. A silent look between them put a deranged smile on Sally Anne's face, right before she threw seven knives at the men sneaking up on their position.

"Bael! Boom stick!" Mordred yelled to one of the others in her group with horns. Bael was a demon that was stuck on earth. Her dark skin and deep red hair gave her a mature look. She nodded before small flames appeared around her, setting people on fire as they came close.

As Mordred killed a few more, she noticed Daemon making a break for it. With a growl she ejected her empty ammo clip and entered a full one before jumping up to follow him. He ran out the back and followed the trail set by the shipping containers, Mordred hot on his tail.

Left, tight, left, left, until he stopped at a dead end. Mordred trained her gun on him as he turned around. Before she could pull the trigger, a shot rang out. Daemons smirking face the last thing she saw before breathing her last. She hadnt even made it past 19.

* * *

Sirius Black looked up from the ritual book. His eyes meeting the determined ones of Lily Potter. Just a few hours ago she had given birth to a stillborn daughter. James and Sirius couldn't stand by as she cried into her childs body.

It was due to the pain that sirius even suggested the ritual. It had been used by the Blacks to bring powerful children into the family. The specifics of the ritual gave a deserving and powerful soul a new chance at life.

As the moon rose higher, Lily laid her daughters body in the center of the runic circle. With a final look at both James and Sirius, they began to chant in latin. Power and magic became palpable as the ritual started. The babys body began to glow as some kind of miasma manifested above her before slowly sinking into the babys skin. As the power discipated a small stone started to etch a name into itself. As the last of the chant left their mouths a wail came from the baby.

With a sob of relief, Lily and Jamed ran to pick up the now alive girl. Sirius gave a sigh of relief at the success before the carving caught his eye. "Oh no."

"What's wrong Siri?" James asked before coming over to the stone. He inhaled sharply, for the name on the stone was well known among the magicals. The name: Mordred.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and New Families

**To Guest1, thank you for your review**

**to all you that have favorited or followed, thank you so much!**

**and finally to Guest2, many authors make someone else Harry, or even others from different fandoms. If you don't like the concept, there's this helpful little thing called a back button. Don't like, don't read. I'm surprised I have to explain this concept to you, seeing as even three year olds can understand this. I hope I have been of much help to your future reading.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, but I do Mordred and all members of her family. Enjoy.**

Petunia could tell something was wrong with her niece, more than just her having magic like her freaky mother and her strange hair color. She would have passed it off as paranoia if Mordred didn't do such strange things. One such thing was how she had amassed a small group of delinquent children who worshiped her as though she created the stars.

She had only found out about it when Dudley ran in crying about the children beating him up for just being near them. Their parents believed their childrens lies of her precious Duddikins hitting them and demanding their snacks before they threw small rocks at him to get him to leave. All the while the child in question would search out Mordred to seek her approval.

Another disturbing thing was the way she looked at you as though you were scum beneath her shoes, as though she only listened to Petunia and Vernon because it was too big a hassle to argue. Mordred had all the neighbors believing she was the sweetest little girl, so much so that anything the Dursleys said was immediately scoffed at.

When Mordred turned seven was when Petunia had had enough. For that was the day she threatened them.

Petunia had woken up by 6 to have her usual morning calm before waking the girl to cook breakfast. She got up, slipped on her pink housecoat and white slippers, and headed to the kitchen to bask in the early morning sun.

"Good morning Petunia." a small voice came from the table, freezing Petunia in her place. For sitting at the table calm as can be with a large knife was Mordred. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss."

Petunia felt a small bead of sweat run down her back. Seeing no other choice in the face of danger, she sat down across from her niece. Mordred took a moment to study her.

"I've decided I've not been treated very fairly. As it is the guardians duty to provide for their charges, I'm requiring you to give me the same basic necessities as your own flesh and blood. You can even then act as though I don't exist, and I will reciprocate in kind. It's only fair, right?"

As she was about to nod her agreement, a thought entered her mind. _I knew she was dangerous, not only to me but to my family. How DARE she threaten us._ her expression twisted into one of rage, and Mordred only had a moment to act before Petunia was screaming at her.

"How DARE YOU! WE FED YOU, CLOTHED YOU, AND YOU REPAY US BY DEMANDING AND THREATENING US?!" at that, thundering steps came down the stairs before Vernon barged in with his fathers old revolver, only to pause at the knife in Mordreds hand, which was pointed at his wife. His face purpled in rage before he too started yelling.

"I WONT HAVE IT! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR NOW GIRL, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" all the while waving the gun around. It took only a second for Mordred to throw her knife at him as she ran for the glass door where a bag was sitting, and only a minute for her to disappear from Surrey altogether.

* * *

Mordreds memories had finally integrated on her seventh birthday. She could remember her new life in almost perfect clarity, and remember her previous life as a mafia boss. She remembered her mothers marriage to Octavius Duvette, his subsequent murdering of her mother, and her self exile. She remembered gaining a family of street rats and orphans, and how they helped her overthrow the man who called himself her father.

She remembered everyone and how she found them, especially her love, Sally Anne. The silent knife wielder who stood by her through thick and thin, who could always lift her mood when it soured. and those memories, she let out silent tears of grief. And as she remembered, she thought to her new life. She remembered her new parents, and their sacrifices in the face of the self titled Lord Voldemort. As these memories came, she started to plan. She couldn't stay here until the magicals remembered she existed. She had a family to rebuild. For if they wanted to throw her away just to bring her back on their terms, she was going to make it as difficult as possible.

Sure, confronting the bitch wasn't smart, but she had hoped to have a few more weeks before she had to leave. It was a good thing the Demonic Blessing she received from giving Bael a place to stay was still active, giving her a speed boost. but even with no home, it just meant she could help her more troubled members faster.

It took her little time to reach all 5 houses to rescue her new family. Rachel Vaughn was only 10 but looked more like 7 due to her father forcing her to starve as he pissed his money on meth. She gained the name Sly for her pick pocket skills. the twins Arnold and Victoria Felts were 6 and living out of an abandoned tool shed due to the loss of their parents to the winters freeze the last year. Their names became Pyro and Frost due to the magic they possessed feeling like fire and ice.

Richie Turner was being raised by his abusive older sister. His ability to hack any system was impressive for a 12 year old, and gave him the designation Nero. and the last house was the 3 year old Susan. a young girl left in an orphanage due to the immense scarring on her face from the fire that took her mothers life. She did not get a new name, as Mordred felt she was too young.


	3. chapter 3

**While I see what you're saying about reacting negatively to bad reviews, when** **someone comments just to say "I dont like your story" without any constructive critiques it makes me mad you wasted both our times just for that. If I dont like a story I just scroll past, I dont tell them their idea doesnt seem interesting.**

~*~

It hadn't taken long to find a building to occupy for now. There were many abandoned houses and run down businesses that would fit all 6 of them. They settled on an old coffee shop that hadn't seen anyone in three years.

"Lets get some sheets to sleep on, Sly, see if you can't get some absorbent apple box inserts from the market." Mordred said as she placed Susan on a dusty chair by the counter.

"Why inserts?" Pyro asked.

"They act like cushions. Or pillows if we get enough. Just tell them its for a school project on making recycled hamster homes."

It was a temporary solution, just until she could get the money left to her by her new parents. And some credibility, so others would be more wary of attacking them. They soon had a couple rooms set up: one for sleeping and one for planning. There had been a small conscern about boys and girls sleeping in the same room, until Mordred pointed out that propriety didnt have a place on the streets.

After a week of setup Mordred took Susan and Frost to Diagon Alley, leaving 3 behind to defend their home.

"I don't see anything. You sure there's an alley?" Frost said, eyes sliding past the dingy pub front.

"Is it in there?" Susan pointed at the pub. At Mordreds nod she grabbed Frosts hand and started to pull her towards the door. Frosts eyes widened as the pub seemed to materialize before her.

Mordred stopped them with a clearing of her throat, just long enough to let her enter first. She wouldn't let her family come to harm again, not that she thought the barkeep would, she was just cautious. Upon entering the bar, she adopted a look of wonder and childlike excitement.

" Welcome to the Leaky Cauld- where're your parents?" the barkeep had a look of puzzlement.

"Mum said to meet Daddy at the ice cream parlor! Daddys gonna take us to work," Mordreds voice had gone very childish before she leaned in with a whisper, "Mummy doesnt know hes taking us. he's an auror."

He gave a chuckle and mimed locking his lips when Susan put a finger to her lips. He lead them to the back and opened the alley for them, giving a small wave when they turned back to wave at him in goodbye.

"Now then, let us converse with Goblins."

~*~

The visit with the goblins had been enlightening for Mordred. Being the last of the Potters would see her given access to all her vaults at the age of eleven, if she hadn't been an older soul in a younger body.

Apparently she wasn't the first Potter to undergo a rebirth ritual. her many greats aunt Delphine Lovegood nee Potter had been one and her brother Lord Mortimer Potter had added in the addendum that if a rebirthed Potter were to try to claim the family vaults they would need to be 17 with all NEWT scores of EE or higher.

"So what do I have access to right now?" Mordred asked the goblin, Tornear.

"Potter Manor: location unplottable, the Cottage in the Hollow in Godrics Hollow, and the Marauders Den on Charing Cross Rd.," a snear came over his face, " you also have a trust vault that has been stagnant for five years."

"That won't last for long. Invest 5% in an upcoming muggle company named Google and 1% in the muggle company Disney. within a few weeks we should be getting my investments back. and bring me the information on all accessible properties." She would hopefully use one for her family.

As they stepped out of the pub Mordred turned to the others.

"See how much you can con them out of." she nodded at a few pedestrians. " I'll meet you back at base."

As she was left alone she wandered to a less trafficked road. She had noticed a small amount of hostility following them from the Alley and needed to know who it was aimed at.

It was her.

Just as she went to head to another busy road, the few people out and about seemed to ignore her presence completely. Her danger sense flared and she dodged a sickly yellow beam of light to her left.

"You thought you could just waltz into our world," a short wizard with dark hair and blue eyes was the one speaking to her, while two others circled around, "as if you wouldn't pay for him."

The 2 wizards circling around were almost identical, same auburn hair, same crooked jaws, and same limp in their right legs as though an old injury was acting up. All had wands drawn. She only had one move available to her.

"You'll have to forgive me. I've killed many men, who are you reffering?"

The man in front of her twisted his face into a scowl right before firing another spell at her. She ducked and rolled to the man on her right, coming up to stab his right leg with her hidden knife, only to jump away as he cast bats to attack her.

The twin seemed to buckle a moment on his right leg before straightening and firing literal fire at her. An opening came up as her leg kicked a rock at him and he twisted away. Running away may be cowardly, but she'd rather be alive and a coward right now than foolish and dead.

Right, right, left, jump, scale the fence, and still the three men chased her. A few of thwir more harmless but still painfull spells hit her, one of which caused her to be disoriented for a moment. But it was that moment that lead her to going to a blocked alley.

"You'll pay for defeating the Dark Lord." the leader said. Mordred looked around in vain. there was nothing to help her and no escape routes. Not to mention the pain from the spells she couldn't avoid. She was bleeding all over and her chest was on fire. Mordred closed her eyes in preparation of death.

The burning was so bad she put a bloody hand to the pain. A familiar voice rang out.

"Took you long enough to call me Luv."


	4. Chapter 4: Information is Key

**Thank you all for the follows and favorites on Mordred Potter, it actually helps get me excited to write and helps with giving me serotonin. Also this chapter is going to have a weird pace as I try to get as much info out before the express as ****I can, as well as me dealing with a depressive episode. Next chapter I want to give a look at Dumbledore's thoughts as well as the sorting. What house do you think Mordred should be in? I don't know how to put up a poll so just comment your answers and why you want that house, even if the reason is just "that's my Hogwarts house."**

**Don't remember if I put this, but I do not own Harry Potter, just the characters I created, all of which would take too long to write out.**

The last few hours had been weird. Starting with the unexpected arrival of Bael to introducing her to Mordreds new family. The only reason they didn't kick Bael out was Mordreds word and the fact Bael killed the men who had cornered her.

The other problem was the fact that Potter Manor was unplottable, thus they had no way of getting there to be safe, although they did have to raise their street cred before someone else tried to mess with them so it might be a blessing in disguise. It was enough to make her young body tear up. She refused to be weak in front of her family though, not while they relied on her to be their pillar in a new environment.

A soft knock at the bathroom door she was hiding in interrupted her thoughts. Mordred hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes before opening the door.

"Hello luv, I came to check on you." Bael stood on the other side and carefully pushed her way into the room and locking the door behind her. She took a moment to survey Mordreds face before opening her arms. "I don't think I've seen you cry since killing your father."

It took only a moment for her emotions to break through her walls, and she slowly let them fall again. "I shouldn't be crying, I spent ten years improving my facade. Ten years of pushing my emotions down only to fucking lose it when I've got a piece of my family back! Dammit!" she yelled out as she punched the wall. None of this made sense to her, she was tougher than this! She'd faced down a literal Satan and bet her soul against him for Bael, she was able to kill many a person without so much as a twitch. But now she couldn't stop crying like the 7 year old she was. For a mafia boss it was infuriating.

And as she sat there crying in Baels arms, the invisible weight she had been carrying seemed to lighten. In the morning she would go back to being Mordred, leader of the new Duvette Family, but for now she was free to be just Mordred Potter, seven year old child.

"Its alright Mordred, let it all out." Bael went to wipe her eyes and paused when she moved the hair over her left eye. "Luv... What happened?"

For under her hair was a long scar like lightning that covered her eye, an eerie blue eye that didn't let in light. Mordred stiffened for a moment and answered in a monotone.

"I got that when Voldemort killed my family here. he not only robbed me of my parents but of my sight as well." Her expression hardened. "And for that he'll pay."

* * *

The years had been both good and bad for the Duvettes. They made their base in the Marauders Den and boosted their reputation on the black market as information brokers and errand kids for the better families. The investments Mordred directed the goblins to do were earning them a steady income, as well as making her a VIP client at the bank, for as they say in goblin culture: money talks. Susan finally gained the nickname of Weasel for the way she could ferret out information and blackmail and the way she could get herself out of any situation. A few more children had came to Mordred asking for asylum and to join the family. Only a few older children questioned her leadership, but were either subdued quickly or were proven to be unfounded concerns.

It was the middle of July and Mordred was watching the skies for her Hogwarts letter. It would have to show up by her birthday or else she would have to pay a visit to the goblins again, after all it wasn't every year you turn eleven. Off in the distance a shape was steadily making its way toward her, slowly taking the shape of an owl the closer it got.

Mordred held out her arm for the owl and releaved it of the letter, asking it to wait a moment for a reply. On the front were green cursive letters.

M. Potter

Mauraders Den

Main Bedroom

Opening the envelope she read the acceptance letter and frowned at the lack of information. She pulled a small letter from her pocket and gave it to the owl to return. Entering the building she rang a bell to call everyone together. As they gathered in the main hall she spoke up.

"It's time. What we've been waiting for," she looked over her family' "Come September until I return you shall listen to Bael as though her orders come from me, because they will. I expect us to be strong, to be united. Anyone causes trouble will have hell to pay when I get back."

Everyone had a serious expression on their faces as they listened to her. For this was more than just an order from their boss. This was a warning from their leader, as well as a concern from the closest thing to a mother most could claim.

At least she wouldn't be going alone, a few of their number were either returning students or were starting this year with her, their letters having come earlier that year. They were able to get around the introduction from a teacher due to their location and a few of the older students sending a note about introducing them.

Gathering their supplies was easier than other muggleborns. The only complications came from the wand shop. They went separately so as to not let anyone know what their wands were made of, any wand info could give a weakness they didn't need known.

Mordreds wand for example was made from a Holly Elder mix with a Medusa snake scale core. A rare magical breed of snake that had venom that paralyzed then shut down your internal organs. Her wand meant she would be excellent at runes and defence but struggle with charms.

The last few days before the first saw the Duvettes transitioning to Bael being the figurehead, and then they were off to the train.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whelp I ended up getting sick, luckily not the Corona but close enough symptoms to get tested. And now I've gotten a bit of inspiration to continue writing. Then I lost it and started a new fanfic, then figured out where to go with this chapter. Also don't forget to leave a comment about what house Mordred should be in please.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had a very terrible few years so far, starting with two of his friends being murdered, leaving their one year old daughter alone. When Dumbledore had gotten word of the Potters deaths he had feared the worst, thinking little Marigold had perished along with them. He sent Hagrid to check out the scene in hopes that his inability to keep silent would alert anyone there to his presence. If anyone HAD survived, he was to bring them to Hogwarts immediately.

Good news was someone survived. Bad news was it was little Marigold Potter. Immediately word had reached the ministry who tried to pressure Dumbledore into giving custody of her to someone with a lot of bribes-_influence_ he meant influence. With the ministry breathing down his back, and grief filling his head he proclaimed Ius Ad Familiam to allow Marigold to be raised by her family. He remembered Lily mentioning her sister a few times, a Perennial or Pansy- Petunia! She should be happy to have the last connection to her sister living with her, teach her how to be a proper lady.

Only to learn that she hadn't kept her since she was seven! He had almost used Legilimency on them when he saw the cupboard with the small cot and the sign proclaiming it "Potters room" in crayon. But even he was not exempt from the laws, and he was not willing to go to Azkaban for even a week while his granddaughter was missing.

He had tracked down and Floo called all the tracking specialists he could just to find her, but it didn't help. The public called for his head when they found out the Girl-Who-Lived was missing, until they realized no one else wanted to be Chief Warlock of the ICW nor did they know enough about their own laws to be Supreme Mugwump. He had been Booted from the Headmaster position for a year, being replaced by a man named Laurent Lowidge, only to be given it back when it was proven the school couldn't be run as well by anyone else. No one wanted a stupid heir.

He was losing hope, the only consolation he had was a small necklace he had been given by Sirius Black that was tied to her life force. For all the worrying it did, it never dropped below half health and always seemed to go back up to full in a matter of minutes. With that amount of information all he could do was wait for her to appear at Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus Snape was many things. The youngest potion master in a century, inventor of the Wolfsbane potion, Hogwarts Potion Master and Slytherin Head of House. But he was the last person to worry about a Potter. His dear friend Lily was an exception, for she wasn't a Potter by blood. When Dumbledore first announced Marigold Potter missing he had sneered as his brain thought up and discarded plan after plan on how to find Lilys daughter. He could only hope she was healthy.

* * *

Mordred stepped onto the platform with a group of witches and wizards, all from the family. The steaming red engine was just pulling into the station as the last few members stepped through the barrier.

"Search the train and find compartments. I'll be in the third from last one if anyone needs me." Mordred spoke up. "Be safe."

"Mordred wait a moment." Bael spoke up from her right. They waited for the others to bord the train before speaking. "Here, I was able to get these redone for you last night."

In Baels hands were a pair of familiar guns, not a brand anyone could recognize. For these guns had been created by Mordred before she died. Silver-like metal gleamed from black handles, showing off an engraving on both barrels. The one on the right said Thoughts while the left gun said Prayers. They were the guns she had used to help 'retire' her stepfather in her last life. As the weight settled into her hands her eyes started to mist over. A closer look saw the gouge in Prayers trigger that Sally-Anne had left with one of her knives.

"...How did you-"

"They're only replicas. My connection to our world was severed when I answered your call." That brought Mordred up short.

"I didn't mean for-"

"I'm not mad. My place is by your side, remember?" she chuckled before continuing, "I left my fathers courts for you, Luv. And I haven't regretted that choice even for a moment." Bael and Mordred shared the moment of sincerity, only to have it ruined from a snort from Bael.

"You should be able to hide them in your pockets with those delightful expansion charms. Now go find a compartment. I'll come when called."

It only took twenty minutes for anyone else to show up, and by that point Mordred was sitting in the third from last car reading over the book of expenses she would have to solve before the month was done. Thankfully it was just a few older students of Ravenclaw and a muggleborn first year that was nervously looking around. Mordred just went back to the expenses, nothing of interest out there. A knock at the compartment doorway had her looking up to see the first year from outside standing there.

"May I sit here? I'm Hermione Granger. It was ever so much a surprise when professor McGonagall showed up to tell my family I was a witch. I've already practiced a few spells from my books." If her eager explanation wasn't enough of a shock, her hair made Mordred pause. She'd never seen such curlyness. Sally-Anne would have been Jealous to meet this girl.

"Is that your friend? Sally-Anne? Was she a muggle?" Granger asked. Did she say that out loud?

"Ah, my apologies miss Granger. Sally-Anne was... I'm not too sure. She was my best friend and more." She fell silent for a moment in remembrance before giving Granger a smile. "My name is Mordred Potter, you can join me if you don't mind the books and quiet for a bit, I need to finish reading this before I forget it."

Granger smiled back and sat on the opposite bench and pulled out a book of her own. They were silent up until the train let out a warning whistle. Mordred put the finished book away just as another first year timidly knocked on the door frame. He was a jumpy thing, baby fat stubbornly sticking to him, with a voice to match.

"C-Can I sit here? E-ev-everywh-where else is f-f-full." Mordred gave him a disarming smile, causing a blush to spread on his cheeks.

"Come in, I hope you don't mind a few books. My name is Mordred Potter, This is miss Hermione Granger."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Granger put her hand forward for a handshake. The boy fumbled a moment before putting his hand out as well, a blush adorning his cheeks.

"N-Neville Lo-Longbot-ttom."

* * *

It was halfway through the journey that Longbottom realized he lost his toad Trevor. Granger immediately volunteered to help him look along the train.

"I'll stay in case he comes back." Mordred said. Besides, she told her family they could find her in this car therefore she should keep her word. Just as they left a third year hufflepuff, Sarah Gilbenze, poked her head in.

"Boss- er Mordred, you said ta tell ya if'n we needed anything." Mordred gestured to her to continue. "My sister Jackie's startin Hogwarts witchu an' I was hopin' ye wouldn' mind watchin' 'er." Mordred nodded once and Sarah walked away relieved. It was about 20 minutes later that Granger and Longbottom came back, Granger fuming semi loudly.

"-All I did was say I thought it was a fake spell, I don't know where his attitude came from. Whatever house I'm in, I hope _he's_ not."

"What happened?" Mordred asked.

"There was a compartment further up with three boys in it practicing magic. The redhead was saying a rhyme, and every spell I've read and tried has been in Latin. So when I point out it sounds like a fake spell he turns nasty and called me a Know-It-all! The nerve!"

Longbottom sat down in silence, letting Granger rant to someone else.

"S-Speaking of H-Houses, where d-do you guys want t-to go?" He asked when Granger took a breath.

"Oh! I'd love to be in Gryffindor, Headmaster Dumbledore was a Gryffindor. Though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

Mordred thought on it for a moment before answering. "I don't really care, to be honest. Anything will do."

"B-b-but surely n-not Sly-Slytherin." Longbottom looked slightly scared at the idea.

"Why not? Each house has good and bad traits and reputations. Besides, I have family in every house but Slytherin. Might as well round it out. Though I think Eliza would make a better snake, she's got the most cunning plans sometimes."

"I hadn't thought about that." Granger and Longbottom sat in silent contemplation for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Whelp I'm probably going to skip the boat ride and the first look at the castle and just go with the movie scene for when the confrontation with Draco occurs. Just know the boat scene and the walk to the castle goes pretty much the same as the books. Also the reason Neville didn't react to Mordreds first name is because of 2 reasons.**

**1) his grandmother has told him to let others actions dictate how he should act towards them, like if they look down on him he should show them a Longbottom bows to no one but if they treat him as an equal or a friend then treat them as such,**

**2)He doesn't know she's the Girl Who Lived because the whole Wizarding world knows her as MARIGOLD Potter. Which is also why Hermione didn't go into her speech about reading all about her, she thinks she's a muggleborn named Potter with a few siblings who just so happened to be magical as well.**


	6. ch 6: Sorting out our Priorities

**Sorry it takes forever for chapters, but I ended up having to find a new place to live cause my families new landlord didn't want us there. Also my muse is stuck on 4th year because there is a scene there that I had thought up that had started this whole fanfic, but I don't want to do a "Time skip to fourth year and also all this happened during the first three years cause Fuck you." I want to build up to that.** **Also I realized that Mordreds hair color is now blue instead of the black she was born with in this world so Malfoy wont know its her thus no confrontation.**

* * *

Entering the great hall with Hermione and Neville, Mordred couldn't help but be impressed. The ceiling alone was full of magic, allowing it to show the sky outside. Surveying the tables she was able to pick out her family at each table but Slytherin.

The teachers were looking all over the new first years searching them. McGonagall stood next to a small stool with a worn hat upon it. It sang a little ditty before settling. The scroll in McGonagalls hands was unfurled as she called out.

"When I call your name, come up so I can place the hat upon your head." She glanced down at the scroll. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The list went on until "Duvette, Jacklynn" was called. Mordred didn't expect Jackie to take her name, and was pleasantly surprised. She was even more surprised to hear her be put in Slytherin. Mordred clapped for her when the Slytherins stayed silent.

When Hermione was called she gave Mordred a look of nervousness to which Mordred just pushed her forward with a small smile. Hermione steeled her nerves and sat down on the stool. by her facial features she seemed to be arguing with the hat. it finally called out Gryffindor and she semi skipped to the cheering lions table.

Neville took just as long as Hermione before being placed in Hufflepuff. Three year mates in three houses, all she needed was a Ravenclaw. Soon it was the P's. Mcgonagal gave a small pause after both Patils were sorted before calling out "Potter, Mordred."

Confusion swept the hall as Mordred stepped forward. She carefully sat on the stool, spine straight as the brim of the hat covered her eyes.

_Hmmm very interesting._ The hat said.

_Do get on with it, I have better things to do than sit here._

_yes yes, well I do believe your memories will put you in _"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was silent as she made her way to the Slytherin table and sat next to Jackie, untill the snakes let out polite claps and the twin redheads at the Gryffindor table let out loud wolf whistles. Soon everyone else joined in and the sorting continued.

* * *

Ron Weasley didn't know what to think. The Girl-Who-Lived was a Slytherin. It didn't make sense. Slytherins were evil, but Marigold Potter was good. She wasn't even called Marigold.

When he first stepped on the express he had a plan. Meet the GWL and thank her for ending You-Know-Who, maybe become friends and invite her to his house to meet his family. He didn't really have friends since they lived in Ottery St Catchpole so he thought if he was friends with Mari- Mordred then all her friends might see him as a friend as well. But he couldn't do that if she was a snake.

Unless she was planning to convert the snakes to the light side! It made sense. Why else would she go to the house of You-Know-Who?

The twins thought this was the greatest prank ever pulled. The Golden Girl in the house of the snakes! They had to figure out how to top this before the year ends, otherwise how could they call themselves mini Marauders?

Snape had spent a long time just trying to find a head of messy black hair and Lilly's green eyes. There were a few ebony haired individuals, but none paired with those eyes. It took most of his self control to keep the impassive look on his face when Potter was called, for she was very different from what he expected. As arrogant as her father, if not more so. Blue hair (obviously dyed) with an overly confident gait, she would strut the halls as though she owned them. And the name! Even worse she somehow tricked the blasted hat into sorting her into Slytherin. Bah! As if she had a cunning hair on her head.

Dumbledore was worried. There was no girl with green eyes and ebony hair. Had he failed her more than he thought? No, her name was down as accepted in the Book of Students. Perhaps her hair had lightened since he had dropped her off all those years ago. When the name Mordred left Minerva's lips he struggled not to gasp. Had the girl changed her name? Or was he given the wrong name? Come to think of it, James had always hesitated whenever saying her name. Lilly must have not known exactly how bad that name was to their history if she chose to name her daughter it. When a blue haired child stepped forward he almost leapt over the table to make sure she was real. Only the pop of his right knee kept him down. He discreetly placed a light glamour on himself to hide his tears from the students, no need to make them nervous. And even as he heard her placement he could care less. As long as she was alive he could stop her from turning completely to the dark side.

* * *

The table was unnervingly quiet compared to the rest of the hall. Subtle (and not so subtle) glances were sent her way as the snakes tried to get a read on her. She wasn't too bothered though, it reminded her of political dinners between her family and their allies. Jackie was quietly chattering to her about everything and nothing, hiding important information in seemingly random ramblings. She observed the teachers as the sorting continued. The headmaster kept looking over at her even while paying attwntion to the sorting, the black robed man next to him was glaring right at her as though she personally killed his wife. The rest of the teachers would send an occasional look her way but focussed on the sorting more.

Looks like school would be more exciting than she thought. A small smirk lit upon her face.


End file.
